1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a wrist protecting glove and methods of manufacturing the same. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a wrist protecting glove providing maximum protection with minimal restriction on range of movement, and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports such as skateboarding, rollerblading, snowboarding, are both extremely exciting and quite dangerous. Propelling oneself quickly across a concrete pathway or down the side of a snow/ice-covered mountain can provide an intense adrenaline rush. However, if one should fall on the concrete or in the snow/ice, the enjoyable sensation may quickly depart and be replaced by excruciating pain in the event of an injury.
One of the most common locations for injuries to a skateboarder, rollerblader, or snowboarder, is in the wrist. FIG. 1 depicts a schematic of common skateboarding, rollerblading and snowboarding hand/wrist injuries 100. When no hand or wrist protection is utilized by a skateboarder, rollerblader or snowboarder, it is not uncommon for the person to suffer injuries of the hand 110 and/or wrist 120 when performing tricks or stunts involving the need to brace a hand against the ground, a ramp, or other structure. Similarly, many injuries occur when a skateboarder falls, and subconsciously reaches a hand down to brace the impact of the fall.
The wrist 120 is composed of a junction between finger bones and arm bones, with a fragile core of Carpus bones. Protecting these bones is the key to preventing bruising, spraining and long term wrist injury, as well as immediate fractures. When no protection is utilized, common injuries include sprained ligaments 122 in the wrist or hand, median nerve damage 124, a scaphoidic fracture 126, among several others.
Most protective gloves in the market today suffer from the same problems. On one side of the spectrum, many of the gloves that utilize wrist protection (or separable wrist guards) do so by providing a very rigid polymer board against the wrist, such that the user may not suffer hyperextension or flexor extension in the event of a fall. However, with rigidity comes lack of movement, and thus, the user may be limited in his or her wrist mobility and ability to perform stunts wearing such protection.
On the other end of the spectrum, gloves that allow for wrist mobility generally have either unrestrictive cloth or nothing as a form of wrist protection. In view of the forces experienced when a user falls and puts his or her hand down, as shown in FIG. 1, such minimal protection is futile, and the user is likely to be injured.
As such, there is a need for a wrist protecting glove and methods of manufacturing the same.